Adorably Innocent
by Jedi Alice
Summary: When Ciel takes in an adorable white kitten his allergies don't react to, he never expected he'd let a cat-demon into his home. Nor did he expect said demon to be so... innocent and helpless. She says she just wants a roof over her head and a friend to look after, but will they become something more? Rated M for shota and loli paring. (Don't tell Lizzy, she'll kill me!)


**Adorably Innocent**

 **Chapter 1: The Cute White Kitten**

 **12 year-old Earl Ciel Phantomhive** and his butler, Sebastian were on their way home one afternoon from a trip to the local candy shop, when an adorable white kitten crossed their paths. Ciel, being allergic to cats, shied away from it, not wanting to start sneezing. Sebastian, however, could not hold back an adoring blush as he knelt down to pet it. He smiled happily as the kitten purred and leaned into his touch, before locking it's large, strangely red eyes on the young lord. It scampered joyfully toward him, clearly wanting to play. "Ah! Stay away-!" the boy exclaimed, only to be taken by complete surprise when his allergies didn't kick in as it rubbed its sleek body against his leg, its fluffy tail almost begging to be petted.

Cautiously, Ciel bent down, and still, his allergies left him alone! For the first time since Ciel lost his family, he actually smiled a _genuine_ smile. The kitten looked up at him, seeing his delight, and affectionately licked his cheek. In a matter of seconds, the boy was actually _laughing_. And it was not condescending, but filled to the brim with childish glee.

"I assume you want to keep her, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, inwardly hoping to everything ever the boy would say yes.

"It's a girl?" Ciel asked, as he picked the kitten up to get a better look at her. Indeed, the creature looked rather feminine, despite it's youth. Long, feathered eyelashes at the corners of her eyes, delicate build, and an almost angelic face. "I don't see a collar, but she's too clean to be an alley cat. I think I'll call her..."

As he considered all possible choices for such a cute kitten, said kitten licked his cheek, and almost as if by magic, the perfect name came to him. "Jewel! That's her name: Jewel!"

"It certainly suits her, young master," the demon said with a light chuckle. He'd never seen his young master _this_ happy before. "Shall we take her home? I'll purchase all necessary supplies for taking care of her."

"Sounds good to me," Ciel said cheerfully, cuddling the little kitty.

Little did they know that this wasn't some ordinary hypo-allergenic white kitten.

This would be the greatest ally the Phantomhive family - and Sebastian - would ever know.

* * *

The next morning, as Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's room to wake his young baster, Jewel dashed into the room, pounced up onto the bed, purring and rubbing her forehead against his face until he woke up. It only took a few seconds, and Ciel woke up with a smile on his face. "Morning, Jewel," he said sleepily.

"Mew!" the kitten answered, purring as her new master scratched her chin.

"Good morning, Young Master," Sebastian spoke up, unused to seeing his master in such a good mood.

"Morning, Sebastian. What's for breakfast?" the young earl asked.

"For you, scrambled eggs and poached salmon, vanilla chai tea, and a chocolate chip scone," Sebastian said, placing the tray before the young earl. "And for Miss Jewel, shredded tuna and chicken." He placed a sterling silver cat bowl on the ground near the bed, prompting Jewel to leap off the bed and eat. Though she was obviously hungry, she ate at a refined pace, making sure to groom herself finely when she was done. She looked up at Sebastian, who had been watching with an adoring blush, and seemed to raise an eyebrow, as if to say, "Are you seriously watching me bathe?"

Snapped out of his trance, the butler continued. "And before I forget, I went into town to buy a collar for Jewel," he said, presenting several different collars to the kitten, letting her choose which one she liked best. She picked the pink leather collar with diamonds studded all along it, with a golden name-tag, before leaping back onto the bed and placing it in Ciel's hand. With a smile, Ciel easily fastened it around her neck, not so tight that it would strangle her, but not so loose that it would slip off at the slightest head-shake. The kitten mewed affectionately, before rubbing her head against the boy's shoulder.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "It seems she's marking you as part of her territory," he said.

"Hm?"

"Forgive me. Cats don't simply mark by spraying urine," the butler elaborated. "They also use their sweat, either by pawing at one spot multiple times, or rubbing their foreheads against something. In your case, she'd marking you out of affection, leaving her scent to tell any other cat you may come across that you are hers, and to stay away from you. Needless to say, cats are extremely territorial."

Jewel seemed to give a curt nod, as if to say, "Damn straight!" which earned a chuckle from Ciel. After Sebastian dressed him, the the demon butler told him that the Queen had sent a letter asking him to investigate a string of brutally grave robberies at the local cemetery. "The Undertaker should be able to tell us what happened," Ciel guessed. "Doesn't he pretty much live there?"

Soon enough, they were at the grave yard. The Undertaker wasn't in his office, but sitting gloomily near the disturbed graves. "Ah, if it isn't the little Earl Phantomhive," he said, not bothering to draw out a single vowel. "So you've heard about the disturbance? It's horrible! So much hard work, ruined! All the cleaning, dressing, digging, and burying... does no one think of the one who puts their loved ones to rest these days?"

"How many graves were robbed?" Ciel asked. It was extremely unusual to see the insane Undertaker so glum.

"Just these two so far," the Undertaker muttered. "But the bastards didn't just take valuables buried with the corpses, they took the bodies and the caskets, too! See, nothing left but empty graves! I've got a good mind to ask you two to bring the culprits back here alive so I can punish them myself and bury 'em alive!"

"I'll see what I can do, Undertaker," Ciel said, "Come on, Sebastian."

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write a bit more, but "Kill Grell. Kill Grell." kept going through my head. Hard to concentrate on a story when you're plotting to murder a Reaper. Sebastian is mine, bastard!**

 **Anyway, Ciel and Sebastian are going to learn something interesting about Jewel in the next chapter. Have you noticed that she seems to understand everything her owner and butler say, and glares if someone watches her take a tongue-bath? Also, that Ciel didn't know what to name her until she licked his cheek? The name seemed to come out of nowhere, right? You'll get an explanation in the next chapter. Count on it. You'll see why it's a CielXOC!**

 **May the Force be with you, and I hope to see you all in Wonderland!**

 **Grell: Now wait a minute! When do I come in?**

 **Me: When you admit you're a male, of course. (smiles deviously.)**

 **Grell: You vile wench! And what was that earlier about Sebastian being yours?!**

 **(Grell gets punched by Sebastian.)**

 **Sebastian: I would greatly appreciate it if you would cease your yelling at my date, Grell.**

 **Grell (with a nose bleed): WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! This pathetic woman is your DATE?! What the devil do you even see in her?!**

 **Sebastian (breaking the fourth wall): You'll find out in the next chapter! Everyone else, please do take a moment to review. If you don't, well, let's just say you may wake up to Grell preparing to slice you to pieces with his death scythe.**

 **Me: See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
